Life Isn't Fare
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: Matt has some news for everyone and someone soon realizes their feelings


**Life Isn't Fare**

I sat at there on the park bench just waiting. Looking at my watch, I knew that I was a little early. I had gotten a call earlier today from Matt. I have not seen him in about two months. That was when we had defeated the last rogue digimon that was trying to create havoc in the digiworld. It was not that big of a deal though. After we had defeated the last dark master digimon, the few who did cause havoc were much weaker in comparison. I am not sure why he called me though, I did not think there was another bad digimon. If there were, I would have heard something from Biyomon. I just sat there on the bench and watched as little kids played on the playground in front of me. 

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around. There was Matt standing in front of me with a little smile on his face. He was quite handsome and he had grown a little the past few years. We were in high school now and had changed a little. Though all of us digi destined were still friends we have not really kept too much in touch with each other. Sure, once in awhile we would meet but usually it was to fight against the bad digimon left. We were all friends but as we grew older, we rather drifted more apart. We each had our own lives and aspirations. Last I heard, Matt had a pretty decent band. T.K. told me that his band was thinking about breaking up. I doubted it though. From what I had heard from the other girls in school, they were very popular. It annoyed her sometimes just, how popular they were. Whenever she was around them, they were always talking about him and his band. The way they drooled over Matt made him sick. Sometimes she would get a feeling inside of her but she could not figure out what it really was. The only one of the other person I have really kept in contact with was Mimi. The problem was though that she had moved to the US, so we kept in touch through e-mail. 

" Hey Matt". I greeted him.

" Hey Sora". He smiled. " So I guess your wondering why I called you here." I just nodded my head. 

" Well you see there is something that I have to tell you and everyone else. They should be here in a few minutes. Since you're here early I guess I could tell you first."

" What is it?" I asked.

" Well you see. My dad got this great new job that pays much better than his last one." When he said this, I thought that it was great. When I looked at his eyes though I knew something was wrong. He did not seem that happy about it.

" That's great Matt", I gave him a questioning look. " But what's the problem?"

" Well the thing is that it's in the states." He answered. " We're moving tomorrow." 

When he said that I was just in total shock. Him, going to the states! " What do you mean that you're going to the states? Tomorrow? Why so soon? Why didn't you tell me earlier!" 

" Well I wasn't really sure how to tell you guys. I just found out that we were going tomorrow. My dad found out it a few weeks ago but he was not sure when he could book a flight. A friend of his was able to get him some decent seats for a good price. The thing was that the flight was scheduled to leave tomorrow." I just sat there staring at him as he explained the whole thing to me. When the others came and he told them about it I just sat there and looked towards the swings. 

He couldn't go to the states! He just couldn't! So many thoughts raced through my head. What about the digiworld? What about his band? What about the digi destined? What about...me? As soon as that question popped in my head the gears just stopped. What was that thought doing in my head? Oh yeah, of course, he is my friend. That was all there is to that. Wasn't there? 

Everyone was as shocked as I was that he was leaving, especially so soon. Everyone wanted to go to the airport to see him off. The problem was that we had exams the next day. Most of them had their exams in the morning and since Matt's flight was in the afternoon, they could go. The problem was that I had to do some makeup exams tomorrow in the afternoon. I had been sick two days ago and had missed one of my exams. After everyone had agreed on the plan, they eventually left. I was the last to leave. 

" Well, I guess this is good bye then." I said in a whisper, as I swung my legs back and forth. I felt so depressed.

" Yeah, I guess." He sounded a little sad. 

" Well we will still keep in touch right?" I asked hopefully.

" Of course!" He dug into his backpack and took out a pen and paper. He started scribbling on it. He handed it to me when he was done. " Well there's my e-mail address if you want to e-mail me or something like that. There's also my phone number but I doubt you would want to call me."

" Why wouldn't I call you? We're friends!"

" I know that but, it is kind of expensive."

" Oh yeah."

" Oh and this is my address if you feel like writing to me." When I looked at the address, I realized that I recognized the name.

" Hey this town is next to Mimi's! She told me that they have a mall there and some really beautiful parks there too."

" Really? That's cool."

" Oh yeah and I'm supposed to go visit her during Christmas break. Maybe I could see you again."

" Yeah, that would be great!" He answered. I looked at my watch and realized that it was getting a little late.

" Well I guess I better get going. My mom will probably be worried."

" Oh, okay." Both of us stood up and just looked at each other. On impulse, I decided to give him a hug. He did not return it at first but when I decided to pull away, he pulled me back into the hug. I looked up at him and smiled.

" Well I guess this is goodbye." I said as I stepped away, looking at the ground.

"Yeah I guess." He put a hand under my chin so that I looked up at him. What happened next confused me to no end. He leaned over and kissed me at the corner of my lips. " Bye then". He flashed a smile and walked away. I stood there for a few minutes as I watched his retreating form. As I walked back home, my mind was in complete turmoil. Thoughts of him leaving and that kiss swam through my head. My very first kiss. 

The next day as my alarm clock rang I drearily got up. Stifling a yawn, I trudged into the bathroom. Later, after I had finished my regular exams I leaned against the window and looked outside. I had a few minutes before I had to take the make up exam. Outside Tai was walking out of the school. He turned and looked up to the second floor and waved. I waved back, feeling bad about not being able to go with him. He and the rest of my friends were leaving for the airport. Damn that stupid stomach virus! I should be going with them and getting to see him off. It just wasn't fair! Sighing, I sat down on my desk and waited for the tests to be passed out. When I received my paper, I was still looking out of the window. I didn't realize that my hands were moving of their own accord. It wasn't until two minutes later that I realized what I had done. Looking down on my test paper there were many little hearts. In a few of them I had written Matt's name. Oh my God! What am I doing! Taking out my eraser I furiously erased the little hearts and his name. After most traces of the hearts were gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. What had gotten into me! 

I took a long breath to calm myself down. Come on girl you have to concentrate. If you don't concentrate and you get a bad grade mom is going to be so mad. This is no time to be thinking about your love life. Wait a minute, my love life? Oh God, I definitely need to talk to Mimi before I go insane. Ok I will talk to Mimi, but right now, I have to get this test over with. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dropping my bag on the floor, I flopped onto the bed. I sighed in relief. Finally, no more tests! I just lay there for a little while and let the happiness of the thought wash over me. Now I can relax. Getting up from the bed, I decided to go check my e-mail. Logging in, I had five new e-mails. Scanning the screen, I saw that one was from Mimi. I clicked on it and opened it.

***

Hey Sora,

How are you? I am just great! So have there been any new attacks since last I e-mailed you? I hope not. A girl has to have some time for fun you know. : )Well anyway, I am guessing that your exams will be over soon. Are you going to go anywhere during vacation? 

So girl, do you have a boyfriend yet? Inquiring minds want to know. Oh and when I said minds, I did mean it. I have told my friends here all about you. Some of my boy friends would really like that one answered. So, dish girl!

So anyway do you remember that guy I was talking to your about? The one that I said was so cute? Guess what? He asked me out! I am so happy. :) He is just so sweet. His eyes are just so... I just cannot put it into words and do it justice. If I know you, you are probably rolling your eyes right now. Well you can roll them all you want but when you meet someone your interested it you will definitely know what I am talking about. 

By the way anything new or interesting going on over there? Oh shoot... Sorry to cut this one short but I promised my friends I would meet them at the mall to go watch a movie. Hope to hear from you. Bye! 

@}~, ~'~~

Mimi

***

Hmmm... What should I tell her? As the different scenes of the past 24 hours played in my head, I began to type. I told her everything, from Matt calling me to the feelings that were going through me concerning him. After I was done pouring out my heart and mind, I checked the e-mail. It was over two pages long. Geez! Making sure that I did not miss anything, I sent it. Turning off the computer, I headed towards the living room.Checking the clock, I realized that Matt's flight had left about an hour ago. Sighing I flopped onto the couch and reached for the remote control. Before I could turn it on, the telephone rang. 

" Hello".

" Sora, it's me Tai."

" Oh hey Tai, what's up?"

" Um I think you need to turn your t.v. on."

" Why?"

" Turn to channel 5, you'll know why." After hearing, his tone I felt like something was seriously wrong. I quickly turned the t.v. on to channel 5. There was some sort of newsflash. It was about a plane crash of the coast of Japan. It was a flight heading to the USA. 

" Tai, what flight was Matt on?" I could hardly get the words out of my mouth. I was dreading what he would answer. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. 

" Flight 146."

Looking at the screen, the news anchor said that the flight number was 146. She said that there were no survivors. I did not even feel the telephone slipping out of my hands. I just sat there. The world was still and everything else did not matter. Matt, he was... Oh god! My television blurred as the news truly sank in. I tried to stifle the sobs that were forming. When I heard the doorbell ring, I got up. I nearly fell down, my legs felt so numb. Opening the door, I saw T.K. with tears overflowing his eyes. When he leapt into my arms, we both fell sobbing to the floor. We sat there crying in each other's arm, thinking of what we had lost. Why did he have to go? Why so soon? I never had a chance to tell him how I felt. Life just isn't fare!!!!!!!


End file.
